


Something that is Soon be Gone

by seluminati



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seluminati/pseuds/seluminati
Summary: “Luhan, sesuatu yang sebentar lagi hilang akan kita hargai lebih. Apa benar begitu?”





	Something that is Soon be Gone

I.

Namaku Luhan. Usiaku 20 tahun. Aku tinggal di sebuah rumah di sudut jalan dekat rumah ibadah berwarna hijau yang selalu ramai saat Jumat siang dan pohon trembesi rimbun yang konon berubah menjadi sarang hantu tiap malam menjelang. Aku melewati pohon itu setiap pulang kuliah, tapi tidak pernah disapa siapapun kecuali angin malam.

Aku suka berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumahku. Jalannya cukup lebar, agak berbatu, dan sering terlihat genangan-genangan kecil sisa hujan semalam. Hawanya sejuk, pagi hari tidak terlalu dingin, siang hari tidak terlalu panas. Hanya malam hari memang agak menyeramkan karena pepohonan yang tumbuh di sana-sini.

Kau pikir aku takut? Simpan baik-baik pikiran konyolmu, karena aku justru bahagia. Terutama saat kau mengetahui tepat di seberang rumahmu, ada seseorang yang menyimpan rasanya, hanya untukmu.

“Jadi, kapan kau akan mencintaiku?” tanya lelaki dingin, namun berpendar hangat itu. Matanya yang bulat besar tampak bercahaya penuh harap, meski sorot matanya setajam pisau dapur ibuku.

Kau mungkin tadi bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku bahagia tinggal di rumah sudut jalan itu, menyusuri tiap jengkal jalan setapaknya.

 

Kini, kau tahu kenapa.

 

 

II.

Namaku Luhan. Usiaku 21 tahun. Aku kuliah di suatu universitas di perbatasan antara peradaban dan kota mati, begitu orang-orang menyebutnya. Tanahnya gersang, berundak-undak, dan menciptakan fatamorgana di siang hari. Matahari begitu ingin mengenal orang-orang di kampusku, hingga saat ia muncul dengan bangganya, jarak hanyalah fiksi belaka.

Aku suka berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan menuju gerbang utama kampus di penghujung sore. Jalan besar dan lebar, meskipun beraroma seperti cucian yang belum kering. Selain karena pertanda waktu pulang, cuacanya pun (terasa) lebih bersahabat. Matahari mulai kehilangan bara semangatnya, gesekan sayap serangga di sana-sini, dan semilir angin lembah yang menyapa tengkuk pegalku.

Kau pikir aku lelah? Simpan baik-baik pikiran konyolmu, karena aku justru bahagia. Terutama saat kau mengetahui bahwa ternyata kau tak berjalan sendiri, ada seseorang yang bersedia menyelaraskan irama langkahnya, demi berjalan di sampingmu.

“Jadi, kapan kau akan mencintaiku?” tanya lelaki dingin, namun berpendar hangat itu. Sorot matanya masih tajam, sehingga aku merasa bahwa ekspektasi yang ia miliki jauh melampaui tinggi badannya.

Kau mungkin tadi bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku bahagia mengais ilmu di universitas itu, melangkahi jalan lebarnya setiap sore menjelang.

 

Kini, kau tahu kenapa.

 

 

III.

Namaku Luhan. Usiaku 22 tahun. Ini tahun terakhirku di universitas, namun segalanya malah terasa semakin menjemukan. Aku semakin boros akan hal-hal ini: uang, lembar-lembar kertas penelitian, dan tinta pencetak. Oh, satu lagi: waktu. _Well_ , aku memang selalu kekurangan waktu sejak awal, tetapi yang ini lebih. Kau tahu maksudku.

Meskipun begitu, masih ada hal yang kusukai dan semakin kusukai akhir-akhir ini: menunggu bus biru di halte samping kampus, masih di suatu sore.

Huh? Pikirmu aku cukup frustrasi?

Bukan, konyol. Aku mau pulang. Aku hanya ingin segera berada di dalam bus biru dingin berkaca besar-besar itu, duduk di barisan belakang dekat jendela. Kuberi tahu ritualku dan sedikit saran: pasang perangkat jemala, putar musik yang membawamu berfantasi ke padang ilalang penuh semilir angin, lalu arahkan manik matamu ke samping jendela. Maka, di luar sana, di balik pepohonan kering yang tengah meranggas itu, mengintip setitik bola pijar jingga yang mengikuti laju busmu; matahari sore. Tidak sespesial itu, memang, tapi cukup membuat beban pikiranmu lenyap sejenak.

Beban pikiran, tanyamu? Tunggu, tidak sedalam itu. Aku hanya... bagaimana biasanya kau menyebutnya? Bingung? Terpikir sesuatu? Ya, hal-hal semacam itu. Aku semacam memiliki firasat bahwa aku tidak lagi bisa bahagia seperti dulu, seperti sesuatu sebentar lagi akan hilang.

“Jadi, kapan kau akan mencintaiku?” tanya lelaki dingin, namun berpendar hangat itu. Aku tidak tahu, apakah kekhawatiranku berlebihan, tapi mata yang tengah menatapku itu sekilas terlihat sedih? Apa ini efek sinar matahari yang menerobos ke dalam tempat duduk kami hingga membuat segalanya menjadi sendu?

“Luhan, sesuatu yang sebentar lagi hilang akan kita hargai lebih. Apa benar begitu?” Tidak seperti biasanya, lelaki itu memberiku pertanyaan kedua. Atau... pernyataan? Aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu, di bawah bias cahaya jingga yang menyorot kedua bingkai mata yang kini sayu itu, setetes hujan turun di kedua sudutnya.

Kau mungkin tadi bertanya-tanya, mengapa bahagiaku akan hal sesepele berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan setapak di sore hari menuju rumah, pergi?

 

Kini, kau tahu kenapa.

 

 

IV.

Namaku Luhan. Usiaku 23 tahun. Aku masih orang yang sama dengan serangkaian hal remeh yang kusukai. Hanya saja, aku tidak lagi menempati rumah di sudut jalan juga kuliah di kampus perbatasan itu. Aku sudah selesai. Aku pindah, ke tempat dimana sebelumnya tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenalku. Itu lebih baik, menurutku?

Aku masih orang yang sama dengan keinginanku meniti jalan setapak yang teduh, sepi, meski entah kemana ia membawaku nanti, di ujung sana. Meski aku tak tahu, siapa lagi yang akan menyimpan rasanya, hanya untukku.

Aku masih orang yang sama dengan kegemaranku berjalan kaki di sore hari melewati jalan-jalan lebar, beraroma sedikit basah, meski tak lagi ditemani _krik-krik-krik_ sayap serangga sepanjang perjalanannya. Meski aku tak tahu, siapa lagi yang akan menyelaraskan irama langkahnya, demi berjalan bersamaku.

Aku masih orang yang sama dengan ketertarikanku akan bus biru, deretan kursi belakang, jendela, dan matahari. Meski aku tak akan lagi berada di dalam sana, bayang-bayang cahaya jingga serta sesorot mata sendu terakhir itu masih menggantung di langit-langitnya.

Aku masih orang yang sama dengan serangkaian hal remeh yang kusukai.

Yang berbeda adalah tak ada lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang biasa terajukan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bisa kau ajukan.

Karena alasanku untuk menjawabnya, sebentar lagi akan hilang.

 

Dan kau tahu kenapa.

 

 

V.

“Jadi, kapan kau akan mencintaiku?” tanya lelaki dingin namun berpendar hangat itu. Kini matanya kembali bercahaya penuh harap, kembali setajam pisau dapur ibuku. Seragam loreng hijau zaitun, cokelat pudar, dan sedikit abu melekat di tubuh tegapnya. Bagian lengan tampak digulung hingga siku.

Aku tersenyum, menangis, memeluknya.

“Sekarang, Kyungsoo. Sekarang juga,” jawabku. Hujan deras turun basahi pipiku, suaranya sampai menggema.

 

*

 

Namaku Luhan. Usiaku 24 tahun. Dia, dalam alam bawah sadarku sepersekian detik lalu, adalah lelakiku. Kebahagiaanku. Namanya Do Kyungsoo.

 

Dan dia adalah sesuatu yang sebentar lagi hilang.

 

***

 

_Karena sesuatu yang pergi, meski kembali, ia tak akan sama lagi._

 

***

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Saya kembali dengan cerita Luhan dan pairing yang tak biasa. LuhanxKyungsoo. Sebenarnya jika diamati baik-baik, interaksi antara Luhan dan Kyungsoo itu cute dan sweet, bukan begitu? Meski menurut saya tidak mengarah ke romance, cenderung ke brothership uwu. Do you agree or do you agree?  
> Skip.  
> Mohon maaf alur cerita ini saya buat setengah-setengah dan terkesan terpotong di beberapa bagian. Sengaja, supaya pembaca bisa menerka-nerka sendiri. Ada yang bisa menginterpretasikan maksud dari cerita ini seperti apa? Perlu diperhatikan, di sini Kyungsoo lebih tua empat tahun dibanding Luhan. Hehe.  
> Last but not least, thank you for stopping by and spare your time to read my story! I owe you guys my whole world ;;; Sorry for all the mistakes and lacks here and there, I definitely will work harder on the next project. See you!


End file.
